Clubs & Love Don't Mix
by Gabbyretro
Summary: Faye,she can't turn me down I'm Derek! I hate her! Why does she have to work with me in my fathers club! Derek a young rock in roll, slacker I hate him, why does he have to be my bosses son. I know I'm young but clubs and love don't mix do they?


Clubs & Love Don't Mix

"So about that new club you promised you were going to try out with me. You're coming tonight right Faye?"

I looked up from my application's I was filling out for college.

"Jen, I sighed. "What? You said you would come with me, and it would be really good to go to other clubs and apply there. I heard that club on Lansing, Velocity are hiring for new DJ's."

I sighed and walked toward my closet to find something to wear.

"Jen, I told you I'm not going to DJ all my life, this is just a side job to raise enough money for college, you know that." I pouted.

She ran toward me and held up a dress against me.

"This would look so cute on you." She smiled.

I grinned and grabbed the dress from her, excited to try it on.

"Dude, if you wore that you would be like the hottest thing at the club, well besides me." She laughed.

"Whatever, their is no guy in the world that would notice me, and you know exactly why?"

"Why?" She asked,

"Well, for one thing, I am not hot, second of all, I'm a DJ, and for some stupid reason guys can't get over that."

She rolled her eyes from frustration and smacked me in the arm with her purse.

"You know that's not true, you're just making up and excuses."

I grabbed my purse an we left out the house, on our way to the club.

The lights were flashing from red to blue, green, to orange. This was a lot better than Drop Dead (the club I DJ at) I never really got breaks as often as I wanted. Drop Dead has a pretty hard time finding guys to come DJ other than me. So I pretty much worked their all the time.

"Whoa, this is better than I thought!" I nudged Jen standing by my side using her hot guy radar (her eyes) .

"Yeah, didn't I tell you this place is awesome, a really good place to get noticed for your DJ records. I heard a lot of big time music producers come here, scouting for DJ's."

At this point I was really annoyed with Jen, always ranting on about my side career. I already told her about how, being a DJ is not what I wanna do she never wants to put it to rest.

"Hey, come on I see two hotties standing alone in the corner. I bet their nineteen, just like us."

We walked up to them and started dancing, hoping they would notice us and ask to dance. But they just stood there, staring at everyone on the dance floor. One of the guys finally walked over to Jen and asked if she wanted to dance, than signaled his friend to come over. His friend was really cute, he had black hair that ran down a little past his ears and flipped in his face. He had the most cutest big green eyes, and the black blouse and dark blue skinny leg jeans he was wearing really made his eyes POP! For some reason he kept on moving his mouth like he was trying to restrain himself from coughing or something.

"What's your name?" I asked. "Derek. Yours?"

I smiled and looked deeply into his green drowning eyes.

"Yours?" He repeated.

"Oh, Faye."

I giggled to hide my embarrassment. Everything was going fine at that moment, we were dancing but not really. We kept a tiny space between us allowing our bodies not to touch. Than all the sudden he grabbed me on my hips and swooped in close. I yelped and pushed him off of me. He fell to the floor. What the hell is wrong with him?

Derek's Pov.

OK, so my really good friend James invited me to go to this new club called Velocity. We never really went to a lot of clubs other than my dad's. He owns this one club, but I'm in charge of it while he's out of town. Anyway we met these two really hot girls. One was in a slim purple dress with blonde hair that came to her shoulders. She had dark brown eyes and was a little taller than me. The other, the one I decided to dance with had a slim black dress on, and she had big hazel eyes with brunette hair that fell a little pass her shoulders. She was very slim and a little pale, but I didn't mind. She was a slight bit shorter than me. Her name is May, no Jay, no I think it's Faye, whatever it is, we were dancing, but she had no rhythm at all. It was so hard to keep a straight face, I probably looked really stupid trying to hold my laughs in. Well, it was getting really hot, and heavy and I wanted to move in closer toward her but than she did the most unexpected thing, she pushed me off and I fell tumbling to the floor.

What the hell is wrong with her?

Faye's Pov.

Oh, my gosh, I did not just push him on the ground. Is this reality? I smacked myself, yep it is. He gazed up at me, eyes full of hatred and anger.

"Im, so, sorry." I yelled.

I threw out a hand to help him up, but he ignored the gesture and rose to his feet by himself. I couldn't help it when he grabbed me, it's just I've never really been touched that way and I was just scared and shocked. I know pretty weird because I work at a club, you'd think I would be a little more outgoing. Jen must have seen the whole thing because seconds later she ran and grabbed my hand and we both fled out of the club.

"What the hell happened?"

She yelled while her head laid on top of the steering wheel, and hands resting on the dashboard.

"He, he touched me on my sensitive spot.?" I whispered.

"He what!" She screamed.

"That little emo perv!" She yelled.

Now her head was up and her mouth was dropped.

"Yeah, like, as soon as he touched me on my hips, I just lost it and pushed him."

She stopped panicking and looked at me dumbfounded.

"What?" I asked.

"He, touched you on your hips, that's all?"

I nodded slowly.

"Faye! Come on, I thought you were talking he touched you on you know what, you idiot."

I started to laugh and placed one hand behind my head, resting.

"No, way, that would never happen."

When we got home I had a hard time sleeping. We got a late call around eleven. I got out of bed and ran to pick it up.

"Hello, is this Faye Moore?"

"Yes."

"Well, Ms. Moore, this is Maps.We are known as one of the biggest clubs in Chicago, and we recently got your application."

I looked at my applications, on the desk.

"Application?" I whispered to myself.

I never sent in an application to any clubs. How did they get that? Than I remembered my stupid best friend Jen, who's been trying to get me to work at a better paying more noticed club.

"Jen." I snarled.

"Ms. Moore, Ms. Moore, are you still there?"

"Yes."

"Well, we heard a lot about your DJ skills, we are so happy that you've finally decided to step up your career and work with us."

I stayed silent.

"Well, um, we don't need an interview from you, we just want to know, when you can start working."

"Um, sir, I can't I'm really not looking for a career in being a DJ, this is just a side thing for raising money to go to college.

"Listen, whatever Drop Dead is paying you now, we'll pay twenty percent more."

"I don't know I mean I just can't quit my job just like that."

"Ok, we'll pay double."

"Umm, I still don't think I should.

"Triple!"

The man interrupted. Sold! I mean it would be hard departing from Drop Dead, but it's not about the club, it's about raising enough money, in the quickest amount of time. So I happily, took the job. I ran to Jens room, turned on the light and jumped on her bed. "I got the job at Maps!" She stood up on her bed beside me.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes!"

At that point we were both jumping on the couch happily.

"Now, I can raise more money, and raise it quicker for college." I yelled.

"And get me into the club for free!" Jen screamed.

I stopped jumping at looked at her.

"No." I said.

She plopped down on the bed sadly.

"I was just kidding!"

I yelled. She got back up and we started jumping up and down happily.

'Derek's Pov.

So when I got home I threw off my clothes and got in the shower. My father and I are very rich, Well, he owns a club and it's a very popular club. Stupid May, or Jay or whatever her name was. Stupid James, for making me dance with her. She fuckin embarrassed me in front of everyone. Now I can't show my face at that club anymore. Shit! Shit! Shit! I brushed my black hair out of my face with my hand. What's wrong with that girl! How can you not have ever been touched there, well at least that's how she acted. She acted as if no one has ever touched her on her hips before. How can you be so hot, but have the most sucky attitude. Never in my life was I turned down by a girl. I have girls lined up waiting for me with their thongs pulled down. I am not arrogant or anything, but I'm just saying a lot of girls like me. As I laid down on my bed I heard the telephone. It must have been around eleven thirty or something. I picked it up and it was Joey. She worked at my fathers club with me.

"Oh, my God! You are going to be so shocked at this!"

"Shocked at what?"

She took two deep breaths.

"Well, you know that one DJ, the girl that your father has been trying to get for so long?"

"Yeah, what about her?"

"Well, we just got her to quit from Velocity and work with us!"

I felt my bad expression from a frown, change to the biggest smile. My anger turned into joy.

"Holy shit!" I yelled on the phone.

"I know, I know, amazing right."

As I hung up and went to bed, I thought of how proud my father would be of me. In his eyes I was always second place when it came to my older bro Danny. Danny is twenty three four years older than me. But he graduated from Harvard University, and became a huge Hollywood film director. Since then it seemed like everything I would do would never measure up to Danny in my fathers eyes. So hopefully booking this great DJ will finally make my father proud of me. At least I don't have to see that girl again.

Plz R&R


End file.
